barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Sparkle Fairies
Colorless Land Sparkle Fairies.png|Before color is added by sparkle fairies. Land Sparkle Fairies.png|Sparkle fairies adding color to the land. Land Sparkle Fairies 2.png|A fairy adding color with their magic. Land Sparkle Fairies 3.png|Leading up to the Crystal Mountain. The Land of Sparkle Fairies is a location in Sparkle Fairy Surprise. It is colorless until the sparkle fairies use their magic to give it color early each morning. Kelly, Keeya and Chelsie are transported there by their dream lockets. The environment is lush with a lot of plants, and the area they arrive in has a river. Notable Places Crystal Mountain.png|Crystal Mountain. Crystal Cave.png|The entrance to the caves. Crystal Cave 2.png|The girls enter the caves. Crystal Cave 3.png|Tunnels in the caves. Crystal Cave 4.png|Kelly lights up the caves. Crystal Cave 5.png|Chelsie sees her friends' light. Crystal Cave 6.png|Kelly, Keeya and Chelsie get to the other side of Crystal Mountain. Sparkle Lake.png|Kelly, Keeya and Chelsie look out over the lake. Sparkle Lake Swans.png|Swans arrive to help the girls cross the lake. Sparkle Lake 2.png|Kelly, Chelsie and Keeya cross the lake on the swans. Sparkle Lake 3.png|Kelly and her friends cross the lake. Garden Jewels.png|An image of the garden that Ruby conjures. Dream Club Map.png|A map to the Garden of Jewels. Garden Jewels 2.png|The steps and gate leading to the garden. Garden Jewels 3.png|The gate. Garden Jewels 4.png|Kelly, Keeya and Chelsie before they go in. Garden Jewels 5.png|Inside the garden. Garden Jewels 6.png|The Garden of Jewels. Garden Jewels 7.png|Kelly and her friends flying out of the garden. Crystal Caves Inside of the Crystal Mountain are the Crystal Caves. To get to the other side of Crystal Mountain, Kelly and her friends had to go through the caves. A map that Ruby gave them to guide them to the Garden of Jewels did not say which specific tunnels should be used to get to the other side of the mountain. Chelsie thinks she sees something, so she runs away from Keeya and Kelly and gets lost. It is dark so Keeya trips over, and Kelly looks in a bag that Ruby gave her to find a light source. She uses a clam with a bright pearl to light up the caves, and they find Chelsie. They use teamwork to get out of the cave, and get to Sparkle Lake. Sparkle Lake Sparkle Lake can be found at the other side of Crystal Mountain. It is very large, and Kelly and her friends needed to cross it to get to the Garden of Jewels. Three swans with saddles showed up and transported the girls across the lake. Garden of Jewels There is a stone archway with a gate. On top of the archway is the Stone Fairy, who is inside a flower bud. The gate is purple and yellow, and large. To get into the garden, a riddle by the Stone Fairy must be solved. The garden has flowers and bushes with jewels in them. There is a waterfall that leads to a river (which has a bridge going over it), and a lot of trees such as willow trees. Kelly and her friends only stay in the garden long enough to become sparkle fairies, and then they fly over the walls to bring color to the Land of Sparkle Fairies. Category:Kelly Dream Club Locations Category:Locations Category:Kelly Dream Club